A Friendly Lust
by homegirl2
Summary: Jason and Courtney meet again under unusual circumstances. (Journey all the way)
1. Default Chapter

Well I was in my bed thinking one night just thinking about ideas for my other fic, An Accident Bound to Happen, and start thinking about this idea. Tell me is you like it hate it or whatever okay. I will try to update regularly both stories. If you have any ideas of things you would like to happen post them and I'll try to make them happy. Chapter 1 

Note: In this fic, Courtney never came to town but she did keep in touch with Sonny and Carly after she found out about them. Jason left town after he married Brenda and went to different places. He has been gone for 2 years. Everything that has happened on the show has happened in this story including the kidnappings and his affair with Sam only she did not get pregnant. Sonny and Carly have just reunited. Lila hasn't died yet though and Nikolas never got in a car accident. The relationships are all the same so without further interruptions here is my new story.

Jason parks his bike in his parking spot and jumps off of it grabbing his bag in the process. He hadn't realized how much he missed Port Charles, Sonny, Carly, and the kids until he left. So much had changed inside him since he left. When he left at first it was just a temporary thing but then he just had the urge for adventure, freedom, and a combination of other things and just decided to stay. He knew that if things got to rough or troubled times came ahead that Sonny would know how to contact him. He walked into the lobby and then proceeded to the elevator.

As Jason moved up the floors in the elevator, he realized that he was happy to be back in Port Charles and decided to thank Emily for bringing him back. He knew that only Emily, Lila, or Sonny could convince him to come back and was glad that for once it was a happy occasion, this time, which was bringing him back. His little sis, Emily, was getting married finally to Nikolas Cassadine, who she had a child hood crush on for a while. Jason had came back briefly when he thought that Emily would die but after some convincing and pleading on her part not to let her illness hold him down, he went back to the road. He still hadn't decided if he was going to stay in town after the wedding but for now he didn't even think about it. With that thought the elevator doors opened and he stepped off coming face to face with one of the guards.

"Mr. Morgan. It is good to see you again. We all hoped and figured that you would be back for Ms. Quartermaine's wedding." Max stated.

"Well you know I couldn't miss it. Is Sonny and everyone one else home?"

"Yeah. Carly, him, the boys, and his sister are all inside."

"His sister?" Jason exclaimed. This was the first he heard of Sonny having a sister.

"Yeah. Oh yeah you were gone when they found out but yep he has a little sister. She's been in Port Charles for about a month."

"Well I guess I better go and introduce myself."

Jason walked over to the door and decided to just walk in. He saw Sonny on the phone and when Sonny turned and saw Jason he just smiled and ended the conversation quickly. Sonny walked over and gave Jason a manly hug.

"Hey Jase. Didn't know you were coming back in town?" Sonny exclaimed happy to see his best friend home.

"Well I wanted to surprise you guys. Plus I didn't want Carly throwing any parties. The way I hear it you have a couple of surprises of your own. What's this Max tells me about you having a sister?" Jason questioned as he took off his leather jacket and then proceeded to put his hands on his waist.

"Yep. Mike had a daughter with Janine Matthews and kept it from all of us for a pretty long time. I just found out maybe a little after you left. This is maybe the first time we have actually had time to talk besides on the phone and such. Her and Carly are really tight though."

"So what is her name?" Jason asked curiously.

"Her name is.."

"JASON!!!!!!" Courtney yelled as she ran down the stairs and jumped into Jason's arms. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. Jason held onto her tight so that she wouldn't fall. He couldn't believe it. He saw Sonny giving him a death glare and figured out on his own that they were relating. At the moment he couldn't process that the Courtney he had wonderful wonderful experiences with was Sonny's little sister.

Sonny and Carly just stood to the side and wondered what the hell was going on between the two. Sonny was shocked to see his little sister jump on Jason like that.

Courtney felt so happy that she saw her little buddy Jason. She then remembered something that would help him remember a little bit more about her just in case he forgot. Courtney jumped off of Jason and slapped him hard against his face.

"Damn Courtney." Jason yelled as he rubbed his cheek. Even though that is his 'friend' he still didn't like how she likes to slap him when he gets her angry. He looked up at her and notices that the happiness that was in her eyes just moments ago are now filled with anger. Jason knew even before she opened her mouth to ask the question what she was going to ask.

"Why didn't you come back after you visited your sister?" Courtney forgot that Carly and Sonny was in the room but she had some questions that only Jason could answer.

"I got sidetracked before I could come back. I left a note for you with the hotel to tell you before you left." Jason yelled back at her still a little upset that she actually slapped him.

"I didn't get any damn note plus how do I know that you're not lying? " Courtney questioned as her demeanor started to soften up and Jason could see that. Before Jason could even answer the question, Carly started talking and interrupted the conversation.

"So wait you to know each other?" Carly asked slowly as she looked at Jason and Courtney. Courtney turned around and began to answer her question.

"Yeah we met a while ago when we were both traveling."

"So were you guys like dating or something?"

"Or something." They both replied at the same time. There was an underlying since of uncomfortable silence

"Isn't this just a coincidence? So you are Sonny's sister?" Jason replied as he took the chance to break the silence.

"Yep she surely is." Sonny stated as he went to the bar to get a drink.

"You know what I need to go and get settled in at the hotel so I'll just talk to you guys later." Courtney replied as she sent Jason a message telling him to call her. She went over and gave Sonny and Carly each a hug before she was on her way. As soon as she left, Sonny turned around and looked at Jason long and hard. Jason knew immediately that he would have to answer to Sonny and knew that he wasn't getting out of it.


	2. Chapters 24

Chapter 2

For the sake of argument it is around November time.

Sonny put his drink down and turned to look at Jason. Sonny was still in shock over the fact that Jason and Courtney knew each other before hand.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Sonny questioned. Jason wondered if he should say the truth or if he should just do the basis of the relationship. He still didn't really understand his whole relationship with Courtney.

"Well while I was traveling in Italy I think, I met Courtney in a bar and we struck up a friendship." Jason explained. Jason took a sip of water.

"So were you guys ever sexual?" Sonny kind of figured it out that they were more than friends he just needed to know what exactly. Jason spit out his drink at this comment, which caused Carly to laugh.

"Um, sexual. Well we kissed." Jason knew that Sonny didn't want to know all the gory details so he silently prayed to God that he didn't question him anymore. "Does this bother you at all? You know me and Courtney."

"At this moment it doesn't really bother me but who knows." Sonny stated trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well you know what I have to go and talk to Emily about the wedding. See if there is anything I can do." Jason said kind of quickly and then he left.

"I hope you don't believe him talking about 'we kissed.'" Carly exclaimed as she fell on the couch. Sonny winced a little and then joined Carly putting her head on his chest.

"I kind of got the picture."

Meanwhile across town

Courtney just got out of the shower and put on her silky black robe. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and then began unpacking. She was still kind of in shock that her bed buddy, Jason Morgan, was not only her brother's best friend and hitman but also they same person she sort of traveled with in Europe. She heard a special knock on the door.

"It's open." Courtney replied since she already knew who it was. It used to be their special code when they would want to talk to each other. The door opened and she heard footsteps behind her. Courtney felt a pair of hands snake around her waist while grabbing her tightly.

"Why did you leave me there to explain to Sonny what exactly our relationship was?" Jason said as he whispered in his ears as he tried to appear angry.

"Well I figured you could deal with him. I may not have known my brother long but I know that I wouldn't have the patients with some of his questions. So how did it go?"

"It went great. I didn't tell him in so many words that we would have sex occasionally.."

"Occasionally?" Courtney said as she raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Well frequently even though I think he got the idea. He doesn't have a problem with it or anything I think he is just still in shock like I am." Jason replied as he took his leather jacket off and lay down on the bed.

"I was also in shock to see you. I really missed you." Courtney replied as she walked over to the bed and then went to straddle his mid-section. She was pleased when she heard him groan; glad that she still had that effect on him.

Jason opened his once closed eyes and then looked in Courtney's baby blue sparkling eyes. "I really missed you too, Court." Jason replied as he put his hand on Courtney's cheek and pulled her down into a passionate kiss that soon lead into something else.

Chapter 3

A/n here is a hint about the Journey relationship: Even though they were bed buddies, they were kind of more just never admitted it to each other.

Jason woke up and was glad that he had not just dreamed making love to the beautiful creature beside him. He pulled her closer to him and then started kissing on her neck. Courtney turned around and started kissing him also with just as much intensity only to stop when she heard banging on the door. She started to pull away only to have Jason pull her back into another kiss.

"Maybe if we are quiet their go away." Jason said as he went back to kissing Courtney. When the knocking kept going Courtney pulled back very angry mumbling a sorry.

"Who is it?" Courtney yelled making sure that the person disturbing her heard her question.

"Carly." She yelled right back.

"She is definitely not leaving unless she knows you are dead so you better go and get it. I'll stay in here." Jason said knowing how Carly is. Courtney gave him a quick peck, grabbed her robe, and went on her way to meet Carly. She opened the door and let Carly in.

"What took you so long?" Carly felt as though she had been waiting outside for about 5 minutes.

"Well, I was sleeping and I thought you may just go away on your own." Courtney said truthfully laughing at the comment. "So what did you come here for?"

" I just wanted to see if you would join me, Sonny, and the boys for dinner tomorrow night." Carly replied hoping that she would accept that for the truth. In all truthfulness, she came to get the scoop on her and Jason as well as get her the invite.

"I don't see why not. But that really isn't the reason you came huh Carly." Courtney saw the glint of defeat in her eyes and knew she was right. She had a gift of knowing how somebody felt at the moment. If only she could use that on her own life.

"Ok you caught me. After the conversation Sonny had with Jason, it left me with a lot of questions about you guys like how serious were you guys."

"We weren't serious at all Carly. We messed around that was it." Courtney said really trying to show that she didn't want to talk about the whole situation.

"I don't believe you." Carly stated.

"Well that is all the answer you are getting out of me. I really need to go and take a shower so if you don't mind…" Courtney didn't want to just come right out and say get the hell out of my house but she really just wanted Carly to leave.

"Okay I get the hint. I will leave my questions for another time. But don't think you're off the hook." Carly said as she hugged Courtney and then left. Courtney walked back to the bedroom and crawled into bed with Jason.

"So what did she want?"

"Guess."

"She wanted to know about us." He saw Courtney nod and knew he was right. "What did she ask?"

"She asked if we were serious and I told her no."

Jason backed up with a pretend angry look on his face.

"How can you say we weren't serious? I mean even though we didn't put a title or anything on it we traveled together for almost a year." Courtney took a look at him and decided to play along.

"Well if I would have gotten a ring maybe I would have said it was serious."

"Really. I could have gotten you a ring out the candy machine for all that."

Jason said jokingly with a little bit of seriousness in his voice. Courtney caught on even though he didn't mean for it to slip out. Courtney lay on top of him with her head on her hands, which was on his chest.

"Are you serious or are you just joking with me? Did you really want to have a serious, meaningful relationship with me?" Courtney asked as she stared into his eyes searching for a honest answer to an important question to her.

Chapter 4

"Are you serious or are you just joking with me? Did you really want to have a serious, meaningful relationship with me?" Courtney asked as she stared into his eyes searching for a honest answer to an important question to her.

Jason was about to answer her when his cell phone ringed. Courtney let out a big sigh and rolled off of Jason completely upset that another interruption interrupted a moment between Jason and her. Jason understood the feeling but knew that he may need to take the phone call.

"Morgan."

"Hey Jase, it's Em. I just wanted to see if you were back in town." It would be his little sister calling to check up on him to ruin the mood.

"Yeah. I got in town about 3 hours ago. I was just settling in."

"Well, how about you have dinner with me at Kelly's so that we could catch up and such. I don't really know what you have been doing for about the past 2 years." Emily knew that the guilt would get Jason over to Kelly's quicker.

It worked. "Alright I will be try to be there in 15 minutes."

"Thank you." Then they hung up the phone. Jason moved from out of the bed so that his feet were planted on the ground. He pulled his boxers on and then stood up.

"That was Emily. She wanted me to meet her for dinner." Jason spoke in a quiet tone. They both felt the uneasiness that had suddenly came between them. They wanted it to go away but didn't want the other to go away.

"Yeah I heard. Well we can finish the conversation later." Courtney said trying to make the situation better. Jason nodded and finished putting the rest of his clothes on. Jason put his leather jacket on and then gave Courtney a small lingering kiss on her forehead hoping to answer her question through the kiss. He then grabbed his cell phone and left her hotel suite.

Jason arrived in Kelly's about 20 minutes later. He saw Emily sitting at a table near the window with a glass of Coke sitting in front of her.

"Hey Em." Emily looked up and saw her long lost brother. She ran up to hug him and felt very happy that he finally decided to come back home.

"Hey Jason. God it is so good to see you. I am very proud of myself that I was able to bring you back to Port Charles."

"Well don't get your hopes up. I don't even know if I am staying." Jason replied and then he began to think if maybe Courtney was staying in town.

"No you are going to be staying in town. I mean this is your home rather you like to think of it that way or not. You need to stay here." Jason knew better than to try and argue with this subject at the present moment and decided to take up the conversation at another time.

"Well how's the wedding going?"

Emily lit up at the mention of the wedding started talking about it instantly. While she started talking about the wedding, Jason started thinking about Courtney and some of the good times they spent together traveling. They had lots of fun together and were good friends too. Even though they never were really in the committed relationship, they still cared deeply about each other and would have done about anything for each other. He still felt the connection they had and knew she felt it too. He just needed to know if he would have enough guts to go through with it.

" Jase…Jase…( Emily replied as she started raising her hand in front of his face. When she realized that she finally got his attention she asked a question only a sister would ask.) Who is she?"

"Who is who Em, what are you talking about?"

"The girl that has you spaced out so long that your not even paying attention to the subject you brought on."

"No one. I don't know what you are talking about." Jason looked at Emily and decided that he didn't feel like talking about Courtney until he decided his feelings on his own. Luckily, Emily's cell phone started ringing and since it was Nikolas she happily obliged to let Jason leave the conversation alone. Jason signaled to Emily that he was leaving. He went back to his penthouse and went to sleep thinking about all of the past memories of Courtney and him.


End file.
